


I heard you close the door again

by CrimsonDruid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Oifey says no, Shannan wants to be edgy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Shannan doesn't mourn, not really.
Kudos: 7





	I heard you close the door again

Oifey heard him sneaking out again. It’s been like that for a week now. Shannan went out when everyone was asleep and came back in the morning with some firewood acting like he was outside for only a few hours.

At first, Oifey thought nothing of it. Shannan could have some time alone. But it was becoming concerning. His lack of sleep made him quickly agitated. And that was not a good thing to have in a house full of children. So Oifey followed him to find out what was so important that he was ruining his body over it.

* * *

_He was training. Naga above, he was training._

“Are you kidding me!” Oifey almost shouted the words. "That was what you were doing!"

Shannan glanced at the boy who just stepped into the clearing. "Oifey why are you here? You can’t leave Miss Edain and the kids alone it is dangerous." He sounded more annoyed than surprised.

“You don’t have to worry about that, we are going back.” Oifey reached to grab Shannan’s arm only to get his hand swatted. Shannan didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. Oifey knew how stubborn he could get.

“Look, I know you want to get stronger but, can’t you do your training in the morning?” He hoped Shannan would give in easily. The cold was getting to him and that meant it was getting to Shannan who wore thinner clothes than him.

Shannan stood there pondering for a while. "Well, Od blood works better at night because the moon and the stars are visible."

Of course, things didn’t go his way. "Look I’ll bite that but isn't your morning training enough? You weren’t like this before."

Shannan looked at him like he was a naïve kid. "Well, it isn’t before Oifey. I need to progress faster. I need to learn Astra."

"Can’t Lady A-" Oifey caught himself but it was too late already.

"What is it Oifey?" Shannan made a sound too empty to be a cackle. "You can say she is dead. I am used to it. She is gone. Just like Dad, just like Grandpa. And I am the one who has to liberate Isaac. So go back and leave me to my training.” Then he just continued practicing his swings.

Oifey tried to think of something, anything he could say to him. Shannan never talked like that before. He just wanted to help. He used the most soothing voice he could muster. "Shannan, you don’t need to stress yourself about liberating Isaac. It is not like we are running out of time."

Of course, Shannan didn’t answer. Maybe he wasn’t addressing the right thing. “It won’t bring them back.” Shannan stopped midway through a slash. It was the truth that even Oifey ignored sometimes. He could teach Seliph how to become a great leader. He could retake Chalpy. He could clear Sigurd's name. But it wouldn't make everything alright again.

“I know.” Shannan sounded like a man who forgot how to cry. "I know that. But what am I supposed to do? Aside from rebuilding Isaac and raising the twins I don’t know what I can do for them."

Oifey knew his answer was hypocritical even naïve. But it was the right one. "Just live for them."

Shannan just stared at the sky for what felt like hours. But then he started heading towards the village. "I just want a little more time with her." He said before going inside, almost too quiet for Oifey to hear. "I need a little more time with her."

Oifey gave him what he thought was a reassuring smile. It was a small step but, it was something. "We all do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is about one month after Belhalla. Also it is my first time writing like this (you know like normal fics) so feedback about that is appreciated.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.


End file.
